


The Flower Book

by 11tol_tsukki11



Series: Laurent King's Hogwarts Adventures [4]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery, Hogwarts Mystery, Video Game: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11tol_tsukki11/pseuds/11tol_tsukki11
Summary: What started out as bad turned out pretty good. Excellent, in fact.





	The Flower Book

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on a RP I have going on with a friend. Enjoy !

Transfiguration classroom was only a few minutes away, yet Laurent was still stuck in the Slytherin common room, shuffling through his things and trying to find that one thing he was looking for: his goddamn schoolbook. Where did he even put it ? He could swear it was in his bag last time he saw it ! He kept rummaging, sighing and groaning, sometimes even swearing. He couldn’t be late ! Not for Transfiguration ! He sucked at that class ! He could barely turn a bird into a cup ! Last time he tried, he had a weird glassy beak, and that was definitely not a good result.

He pulled out music sheets, a bag of candies, a notebook and... ah ! There it is, his book ! Great, now he had everything... he patted down his robes. Yep, his wand was in his interior pocket. Alright, he could do this. Not bothering to close his bag, he swung it over his shoulder and left the empty common room. Now, he had to wander through a few hallways and staircases before making it, and time was short. He started walking faster, and before he could notice he was running. Full on running, as if an hungry Chimera was chasing him (did Kettleburn ever retrieved that lost Chimera ?). He strode across the wall, climbed the stairs, took another hallway and-

BOOM.

And now he was laying on the floor, his bag open and all his things scattered around him. Did he run into a statue !? He abruptly sat up, giving himself a headache, and his heart skipped a beat as he recognized Barnaby Lee, who fell along with him after they collided against each other. Now, he definitely wanted to die. Way to go, Lau, he mentally scolded himself. Just run into your fucking crush like an angry bull. Immediately, his face bursted into a bright shade of red, as flaming as his hair.

“B-Barnaby ! Are you ok ?”

“Huh ? I should ask that to you !” the other guy exclaimed.

Barnaby sat up too, and their eyes met. Lau felt a shiver travel down his spine. Those green eyes will be the death of him.

“I’m fine... but still, I’m the one who charged at you. Sorry...”

But Barnaby flashed him a smile, and Lau felt relief wash over him. Of course Barnaby wouldn’t be angry at him... he couldn’t recall seeing him getting angry at anyone, really. He stood silent for a moment... until he remembered what he was doing in the first place.

“Oh Merlin ! My class ! I’m gonna be late !”

And he crouched and started to grab for his things, but his hands were way too fast for him, and he only ended up making more of a mess by dropping more stuff. He groaned again, and Barnaby stared for a moment before finally speaking:

“Do... do you want help ?”

He looked actually pretty shy. Before his father’s imprisonment, he would never accept help, or anything really, from his son, so Barnaby wasn’t really... used to ask that question. Even though he constantly asked it to classmates, he never got fully used. He was always afraid his dad would somehow show up and tell him to shut up. But Laurent smiled at him, and Barnaby felt better. Much better.

“I’d like that. But we gotta be quick, class is starting in...”

He stared at his watch, and sighed.

“Well, I’m late anyway...”

But Barnaby suddenly got closer, crouching next to him, and Lau felt his blush come back. However, this time, it wasn’t from embarrassment. The other Slytherin smiled at him.

“Still ! Let me help you. Better be late than... late late... erm...” he trailed off, as if he was looking for the right word.

“Super late ?” Lau said with a smile.

“Yeah, something like that” Barnaby replied with a smile.

They stayed like that for a moment, only looking at each other and smiling, not speaking... but Lau focused back on his things, grabbing a few books and putting them back into his bag. He reached for his notebook as Barnaby was about to grab it, and their hands brushed. His, big and strong, and Lau’s, much more smaller and delicate. Barnaby got his hands on the notebook, and as he was about to hand it to Lau, noticed the writing on the cover: FLOWER BOOK, in big black letters that gradually went smaller and smaller as Lau lacked space to write.

“Flower book ?” Barnaby questioned. “What’s that ?”

Oh god. Oh god. Not the flower book. Lau bit his lip.

“Erm... well, you know I like flowers...”

Indeed, it was known by everyone that Lau loved flowers, and spent most of his time at Hogwarts’ multiple greenhouses. But of course, Barnaby knew it. They’d often spend time here together and relax and talk.

“Sometimes I walk around with this notebook and note down the flowers I see, and I try to find out what they are later. I also collect a few petals and other specimens, so... call it some kind of scrapbook”

And I refuse for you to open it !, he almost said. But he refrained. A lot of people would pick on him about his love for flowers, saying that it was ‘girly’ and laughable. He didn’t want Barnaby to think that of him. Would he think that of him ? No, he’s way too nice... right ?

And Barnaby opened the book, and Lau found himself not as embarrassed as he thought he would be. In fact, he even smiled as Barnaby flipped through the pages, filled with notes and doodles of flowers and even actual petals.

“Wow... that’s great, Lau ! I wish I could be as talented...”

He handed him back the notebook, but Lau simply stared at him.

“What do you mean, as talented ? You’re super talented, Barnaby”

And Barnaby stared at him for a long, long moment, enough for the redhead to wonder if he had done something bad. He cleared his throat.

“Barny ? You ok ?”

“Y-Yeah... I’m just thinking about what you said. Nobody ever told me I’m talented”

And now he was the one blushing. Lau gave him a smile.

“Well they should. You know magical creatures like the back of your hand, that’s amazing”

He finally grabbed his notebook and placed it in his bag, this time closing it and placing it over his shoulder. He stood up, and Barnaby followed.

“Time for me to go” Lau said with a smile. “I can’t be super late, McGonagall will kill me... see you, Barnaby”

He waved and turned around to leave, but then-

“Wait ! Lau !” Barnaby called.

Lau turned around, puzzled. Was there a problem ? Barnaby was looking at him, blushing again.

“When do you finish class ? I-I mean, we can... maybe we can hang out later. It’s been quite some time since we hung at the greenhouse... and I’d like to see you fill that notebook” he admitted.

Lau’s heart skipped a beat, and he was now blushing as much as Barnaby. But he smiled.

“Meet me in the Great Hall in two hours”


End file.
